The Statistician
A man who loves to make stats about everything! Early Life Born in New Addington, he had a love of numbers, statistics from a young age. He loved having his calculator with him at all times to work out things and he was soon referred to as The Statistician as he would constantly give out stats about any and everything he comes into contact with. It was needless to say he did really well in Maths. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 42 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. The Devon Show Season 6 Episode 5 Poor Little Rich Girl Nanny Prescot, the gang along with Mr Love and The Statistician are at the house watching the England game repeat which they didn’t know the result in which they won and qualified for the World Cup. Little do they know Dutch Holland, the well-respected English footballer player comes to the house and surprises them all. While the Statistician is there he keeps on mentioning facts about the England football team. Episode 10 Darkest Hour He is among those that ends up going to the cinema with Nanny Prescot, the gang and others and they end up deciding to watch Darkest Hour. Topher Tapher is among those going and is there with his girlfriend Mary Belmont whom he wants to propose to. However Topher used to work in adult industry performing scenes with men, something he has never told May for fear of losing her. Linda Busco who used to work for him decides to change the projector to one of Topher videos which everyone is watching to everyone's horror. Topher is ashamed and cries bitterly. Much to everyone's shock however Mary forgives Topher and the two end up being engaged! Episode 11 We Are Women He is at The Moogles Cafe as he gives his statistic as to what is the most successful cafes in fictional shows to Sally Moogle who wants her cafe to be a success. Season 7 Episode 16 The End of Devon He is among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. She is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 17 Christmas Served with Chili Con Carne He is among those at the Christmas Carol Service committee meeting which the service will be on Christmas day. He wants the numbers of those who come to the church on Christmas day to be boosted as St Barthlomews in Elysian Fields manages to get more people usually with their traditional carol service. He wants whatever it takes to make it popular which included getting Mariah Carey involved as well as Kate Carey so that their celebrity can convince more people to come. In the end the service went really well with Kevin Davis great Christmas talk involving Chili Con Carne and The Statistician himself was rather pleased with the turn out. Episode 18 2020 Vision During the 2020 Vision night at the town hall at New Years Eve to New Years Day figuring out what the town should do to improve for the next year, Kate Carey claims to be a bigger artist than James Ramsey when The Statistician ends up actually saying James by numbers was far more popular.